As a computer system undergoes an increase in size and complexity, it becomes more important to manage and operate elements of a computer system by using a UI (user interface). For example, comprehension of an influence range of a fault occurring in a computer system and specifying of a cause of the fault are an example of an important use case in the operation management, and the UI for the operation management plays an important role.
When there are a small number of elements to be managed, the use of one screen may suffice to compare all the elements including the element in which the fault occurs. However, when the computer system undergoes an increase in size and complexity, there are a large number of elements to be managed, which may increase the number of elements in which the fault occurs and the number of the elements related thereto. For this reason, one screen may not suffice to display all the elements in which the fault occurs and all the elements related thereto.
For example, PTL 1 discloses that the elements to be managed are refined according to a condition (for example, an OS (operating system) or a vendor) and the refined elements are displayed (for example, FIG. 21).